


The Brave  - Sins of the Past

by MirandaForever



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: AdamDalton, Addiction, Anger, Angst, Brave, Dalton - Freeform, Danger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, JoesphMcGuire, Love, Love Triangle, McG - Freeform, MikeVogel, Military, NBC, NoahMills, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, SEALteam, Sex, Smut, Team as Family, Toxic love, blackops, bringbackTheBrave, redeploytheBrave, thebrave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: Will a past love with serious issues causes trouble or rekindle old passion when she accidentally ends up back in his life. Can the Medic help her beat her demons or will another secret rip them, and maybe the team, apart forever.NSFW content to come
Relationships: Joesph McGuire / Kate Bennett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A quiet night out.

"Cheers Jaz!" Dalton smiles, liberating a full beer from the growing clutter of empties accumulating across the table, looking up as Amir re-joins the rest of the team -settling himself in the empty chair next to Ezekiel.  
"Hey, what's up, man?" Preach frowns looking at the down-beat expression on Amir's face. Watching as he slowly takes another twenty dollars from his wallet - handing it back to McGuire.  
"And... thank you very much!" McG smiles "So, you wanna play again?" He grins, pool cue still in his hand as he asks.  
"No! No, I think I've had enough of you whoopin' my ass for tonight. Anyway, I'm already a hundred bucks down, so I think I'll call it a day!"  
"Well up to you, man... or you could double or nothin', I'll give you a chance?" McG's still smiling as he playfully shrugs.  
"No, I'm done. You cleaned me out."  
"Okay... well how about you Jaz, you wanna play with me?"  
"McGee... I'm not givin' you my money. Anyways, I'm done too." She looks at the bottle of beer in her hand, knowing she's had more than enough.  
It was a long mission -the team is tired, but this just felt right. Having a drink, relaxing - they needed it. The mission had been short, in duration, but they were plentiful, and the frequency was taking its toll. Some downtime was needed, and this was the first time in a while that Dalton had all his team in one place. With some time off for relaxation now planned, he smiled. Then selecting another bottle from the mess, he hands it behind him, "Here McG... now just sit the hell down and rest!"  
McGuire smiles, taking the bottle then ignoring the directive - to sit, he re-racks the balls on the pool table. The medic was already restless. He didn't like downtime. It gave him too much opportunity to think. If they wouldn't play with him, then he'd play by himself.  
Dalton leans back in his chair, feet on the spare. Closing his eyes, he takes a moment, enjoying the sound of the background music in the bar. But the sudden clattering sound of crashing glasses, raised voices - followed by raucous laughing, bring him back to his senses. Sitting up he turns around, looking behind him. He frowns. His forehead furrowed with deep lines.  
" _What the fuc..._ " he gasps under his breath. Watching the group on the other side of the bar. He stares quiet -expressionless and Jaz is the first to notice his change in demeanor.  
"Somethin' up?" she frowns.  
"Uh... no no, I ... No!" he smiles drinking from the bottle, his eyes still focused on the other side of the room. He sighs loudly, still frowning as he glances at McG. - still potting pool balls, one- by- one, on his own.  
Dalton stands up and slowly steps over to join him, hesitating at first, then handing him yet another bottle of beer. Anxious he picks up one ball, twisting it around his hand, feeling the smoothness. It's calming and relieves some of the tension he now feels.  
McG. frowns, "Hey... what the hell're you doin'? I was just about to put that in." He watches Dalton -who's ignoring him, still focusing elsewhere, "Hey Top… wassup man?!"  
Dalton swallows looking at McG. He hesitates, debating before he speaks. "Did you know Kate was back in town?" He furrows his brow questioning.  
"Kate?..." McG's face drops, his expression filling with concern "Kate, as in _Kate,_ Kate?!" He looks dazed, the name punching him in a low blow to the stomach. "What makes you ask that?"  
Dalton drops his eyes and gestures with his hand, " _That_... over there." he sighs.  
McG swings around and his mouth immediately drops open -gasping "What the fuck!! What the hell she is doin' here?" Dropping the pool cue to the table, he's about to confront the woman who's leaning over the bar, laughing.  
"Hey... " Dalton steps in front of him "Hey McG, just slow down. You need to stay away!" he sighs now regretting his hurriedness to tell him she was there.  
"Top, what the hell is she doin' here?" He questions.  
"I have no idea, but my guess is she's... she's drinkin'!"  
"Oh yeah, she'll be drinkin' alright... I mean, c'mon when have you ever known Kate does not drink? Hmmm..."  
"Joseph c'mon man, let's just leave her to it for tonight. Let's get outta here... we don't need this. It... _she_ , it'll only bring trouble, right?"  
"Leave it?" he frowns "No, no I don't think I can just _leave it!_ "  
"Yes, yes you can." Dalton frowns. He looks up McG, now stood over him, his height much more imposing - aggressive in his stance, Adam holding him back.  
"Hey... what's goin' on?" Preach seeing the sudden conflict between the two stands up -questioning of McGuire's behavior.  
"Nothin'! Preach, just go back to your seat, it's all fine... we're all good here, right McG?"  
"Oh yeah, yeah like he says, we're all good!" He stares angrily, knocking back the beer in one long take. Watching across the barroom as the tall, muscle-bound guy, outrageously flirts with the pretty dark-haired woman, the other side of the counter. Drunk, she's provocatively dancing with another guy from, Charlie-team and staring McG growls under his breath. His rage starting to bubble to the surface and Adam can tell how angry he is -hurriedly gathering their belongings together.  
"Something wrong?" Jaz questions. "Did something happen to McG, something you said, put him on a warpath?"  
"No.. no everything's fine. Just time to go home!" he smiles.  
She nods quietly not asking anything else. Cautiously smiling as she watches. Then she also gathers up her jacket from the back of her chair.  
"You wanna share an uber?" Amir asks.  
Dalton smiles. "You know I would but don't think so. I'm uh... I'm gonna take McG. home. But thanks for askin'"  
Jaz sighs, shaking her head, as Amir's face drops.  
"Hey, I'll share the cost of an uber with ya, if you want? Cos I know you don't have any damn money... you lost it all to McGuire!" she laughs. Preach laughs even louder as Amir looks at his feet -Jaz and Preach high-fiving. "Oh, c'mon Amir it's not that bad, you've lost more than that before, I know." she grins. He indeed has and he nods, now smiling himself. "Hey, but you'll owe me, for your half. Oh, and how many goddamn times do we have to tell you... _don't play McG for money!"_ Her and Preach repeat in unison.  
"I know but.. well it was going good - 'til the third game!"  
They're all about to laugh but now their expressions turn to concern as they see Dalton and McGuire deep in hushed conversation. McG pushing Dalton back, angrily jabbing his finger over his shoulder.  
"So, something, going on with the team we should know about there?" Amir steps forward, questioning. Being the newest he's not sure yet what the SP is regarding relationships within the team. But he does know that Dalton and McG. are usually tight. Right now, though there's a very uneasy atmosphere. Everything feels tense and unsettled. The earlier laughing and fun - gone.  
"Tell you the truth, I don't know!" Jaz frowns, watching. Her sniper's eye for detail following a trail in the direction where both Top and McG are now looking, unfortunately, she can't work out exactly what is that's caught their attention.  
Preach also follows her gaze.  
"Oh shit... " He sighs loudly "No, please no!"  
"What?" Both Jaz and Amir swing around looking for more concrete information.  
"Kate..." Preach points to the dark-haired woman with her back against the wall and one of Charlie platoon, pressed against her - kissing.  
"Kate? Kate who?" Jaz frowns not recognizing the name.  
"Sargent _Kathleen Bennett!"_ He sighs again louder. He frowns, as the pair look at him for answers. "She was a British spec-ops team Medic. Resigned her commission a couple years back with a charge for _dishonourable conduct_. She and some others were accused of skimming weapons on a deployment - nothin' was proved that she was involved, but she stood down anyway."  
"A medic?" Jaz questions. Diverting her attention, she frowns watching as the situation in the bar rapidly escalates. Kate's pushing the guy away. Slapping him hard, across the face. Him, tipping over the table full of glasses, screaming obscenities and calling her names. The atmosphere in the bar changes. There's lots of yelling, shouting. Drinks and bottles go flying in the air -smashing on the floor. A flurry of activity which cumulates in the guy punching her in reply.  
McGuire flips. Dalton can't hold him as he leaps the table in front of them.  
"Fuck... " Adam panics headed after him, Preach expecting the response, follows. Jaz and Amir are unsure what's happening. They stand rooted to the spot. Frowning, Jaz decides whatever it is going down, it doesn't matter. She just needs to back up her team.  
Seeing her disappear from beside him, Amir sighs loudly. "Oh, what the hell!" he follows.  
"HEY... HEY!!!!! You... " Mcg grabs at the guy from Charlie, pulling him back, smacking him with a hard punch in the face -landing him on his ass on the floor.  
"C'mon then... " The guy glares.  
Dalton now stepping between them as Charlie-teams, own Master Chief also steps into the fray.  
"What the fuck Dalton?! What the hell is going on here?"  
"Sorry, Eric.... I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened but there was no need for him to hit her."  
"That Bitch?... Hell, she hit me first!" the guy on the floor pleads. "She's fuckin' crazy... she needs to get her drunken ass outta here!"  
Eric grabs at his guy. Dragging him upright. McG now standing only inches away. Up close - glaring him in the face.  
"Hey! Hey, Joseph, c'mon man! McG, back it down, brother. Just take a breath." Dalton momentarily calms McGuire and realizing everyone's now looking he backs down but not without taking a sideswipe at the table nearest him, sending all the glasses to the floor. "Fuck!!!" he screams, cursing loudly.  
Dalton sighs, shaking his head. "Jaz... get him outta here!" She nods gesturing for him to move away from the scene he just caused and Adam sighs loudly, thinking long and hard about what he's going to do.  
"Shit... "he rubs at his head, then putting his hands under her arms, he lifts her from where she's sat on the floor - head in her hands. "Kate, c'mon time to get up!" he gently calls to her.  
She's confused -dazed by the punch. Shaking her head as she registers the voice talking to her. She takes a moment as the calm; softly spoken man picks her up. On her feet, upright she still sways. The drink making her unsteady and unable to focus properly. "What the fuck... " she turns around, staring at the blond guy smiling at her "Oh, my God... _Dalton?!_ " she curiously questions "What the hell are you doin' here?"  
Hearing the sound of her accent after all this time catches him by surprise,"Yeah and I could well ask you the exact same question, right?"  
"Me...," she laughs "uh, I um... I'm havin' a drink. My father, the asshole, you remember. He died. So, I had some paperwork to tie up with his house." She grins staring him in the eyes. Unable to focus completely. The full cost of the liquor she's consumed is clouding her vision. "Wow!! Adam, you look... just the same!"  
"Yeah, well you don't change either by the looks of things. C'mon, time for you to go home. Let's get you a cab, okay? Get your home safe."  
"Home?" she frowns "Yeah sure... Oh what, you wanna take me home? Hmmm, see you only ever made me that offer once." she smiles. "Perhaps was stupid to turn you down...," she laughs, leaning her head against his chest. Dalton looks awkwardly around. Checks behind him, both Preach, and Jaz are struggling to keep McG contained. He's pacing like a caged tiger - drinking more beer. Adam sighs. Jaz gesturing to him, asking what she should do as there is no way that McGuire will just leave. Dalton now wondering how he will get Kate into a cab without taking her past Mcg. Deciding he won't, he gives up on any hope that this will end civilly.  
"Kate look, there's uh... there's something you need to know... "  
She looks up smiling -ignoring him, she's lost to the music playing in the bar. "Hey, you wanna dance? C'mon Top, dance with me!" She smiles, wiping her nose, sniffing her eyes glazed. Adam grins. The one thing about Kate was always her infectious smile. No matter what trouble she caused, what hurt, that smile could win you over a million times.  
"No, no, I don't wanna dance. Look we need to get you home." He looks at her, she's so out of it and he's more than a little concerned. "Kate... did you take something? Only this.. this seems a little more than just liquor to me."  
"Uh... no Sir, no. No, I did not take anythin'!" she grins laughing. "Nothing we... took nothing!"  
_God help me!_ Adams sighs, rubbing his head in frustration. "Kate c'mon... " he holds her around the waist, keeping her steady pushing her forward. She takes one step in the front and then falls two back. Laughing and giggling she plays on it. She's constantly sniffing, wiping her under her nose with the back of her hand. "Oh, my God! I can't feel the floor..." she jokes around.  
"Kate please, let's just go!"  
"Hey buddy... you know you can't just walk in here and take what's not yours!"  
_Oh great!_ Dalton sighs. The guy from Charlie has pulled himself together and is now confronting him. "Sorry what?" Dalton questions the stupidity of the beefy looking, knuckle-head standing in front of him.  
"If I didn't make it clear enough, she's coming home with me! I put the work in tonight, so excuse me but I'll take over from here!"  
"No, see I don't think so... " Dalton frowns calmly standing his ground. "See this one... we'll she's my problem. So why don't you just run along, get back to your buddies over there? Before me and you have a problem!" The guy is also very drunk and making a lurch forward toward Adam he swings out. But instead of his punch colliding with Dalton's face, how he hoped, it rather lands in Preach's outstretched palm. Closing his hand around it Preach squeezes and there's a crunching of knuckles. The guy grimaces, as Preach, bigger and stronger pushes him away. "I think the man told you to take a step away. I would do as he told ya... pronto!"  
Kate grins watching the ensuing chaos, laughing at the drama she helped create. "Mmmm hello Preach. Long-time no see." She smiles. He groans under his breath and ignoring her, he walks away. She frowns then snatching her hand from Dalton's grip she follows him. "Hey... hey, Preach! Don't you dare just ignore me!" Her voice raised she makes a grab at his shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to you, asshole!"  
"Yeah, well I'm not talking to you!" He turns, snapping angrily at her. "Look at the state of you, Kate... drunk, high on coke... you're a mess, as always - no different from the day you walked outta here... Goodbye!"  
"Hey... hey, you... you can't talk to me like that. I am not high, it's just a little pick me up. You don't understand!" she screams across the bar.  
He turns his back ignoring her rant. "C'mon Jaz, Amir... let's get outta here! Ignore the wildlife!"  
They all hesitate as she still follows. Dalton now grabbing her. "NO! Kate, c'mon let's take you home, alright. Let _me_ take you home. You're not safe to be left like this"  
"Leave me the hell alone!!! Did I ask for you to interfere? Well did I? cos I really don't remember that. But then you always interfere, in things that are not your business. Don't you? You like stirring up trouble that's what you like to do, isn't it, Adam?"  
"It's not like that Kate... you know that. Actually, you know what, I've had enough. I'm not listening to this. Kate, you're drunk, so GO home!" He shakes his head and with that, he abandons her to the floor. The idea of helping - passed. "Just leave her, let's go!"  
" _FUCK YOU_..." she screams across the room " _DALTON,_ did you hear me?" She stands up still cursing him. Jaz is angry. Amir in stark contrast calm, he picks his and Adam's jackets from the chair, ready to go.  
"McG, c'mon...." Dalton gestures for him to follow "Joseph, I said let's go! Just ignore her she doesn't want our help, and she's right, what she does is none of our business now!"  
McG closes his eyes finishing up another beer, slamming the empty bottle down on the table. “ _Shit..._ " he sighs "What the _fuck_ am I doin'? She just doesn't change." He snatches his jacket from the chair sliding his hand into the sleeve. " _Fuck..._ " he hesitates, then turns around and as he does, he's suddenly facing, only a couple of feet away from her. Her desperation to attract Dalton's attention before he left - bringing them into close contact with one another.  
"Oh, my God... _McG_..." she gasps. " _shit!_ " she's stunned. She never thought earlier, to think where he was. In her drunken rage, it never occurred that he might also be at the bar. " _Joseph_... w-what the fuck... oh hell!" She swallows nervously shaking. Snapped from her chemically induced fog.  
"Kate... "He sighs growling. Fixed to the spot he stares her in the eyes " How are you?"


	2. A problem

"Wow! I can't believe it's you standing here in front of me!" Kate's face is a picture of mixed emotions but, just for a moment, she manages to hold a smile while, her eyes scan his expression. Then sighing, that same smile turns into an angry snarl and raising her hand, she slaps him hard across the cheek. "You fuckin' asshole McGuire!"

Everyone takes a breath and steps back as she launches herself at him, hitting his chest with her fist. Dalton shakes his head, sighing, as both Jaz and Amir frown, looking at each other confused. Preach closes his eyes, praying, while McGuire just takes it, quietly resisting the urge to retaliate. But as she attempts to repeat her actions, he grabs at her wrist, holding her arm tight and preventing her from doing it again. 

"STOP IT!" He sneers staring at her "Kate, you're drunk. You need to go home!"

"Fuck you ..."

Hmm... he sighs, letting go and pushing her away from him. "God, you don't change, always gotta be fighting about somethin'." he frowns, "You know what, I'm not gettin' into this with you, I'm done with all that!" 

Brushing his hand through his hair, he takes a moment - calming himself as he stares at her. Then picking up his kitbag, from where he stashed it behind the chair, he throws it over his shoulder and turns to leave.

"Yeah, run away McG! After all, that's what you good at!"

McGuire stops and turning around he glares at her, "Me run away? Huh... well that's rich comin' from you!"

She steps towards him, looking up - nervous, "Yeah, and tell me why that was, exactly?!"

Dalton interjects, stepping between to keep them apart. "Right that's it, this is over. Kate... go home! Sleep it off. McG let's get outta here!" Pushing him forward he shoves him toward the door. He's hesitant, and she sees it and screaming again, she goads him for a response. 

"Wait! What, you're not even gonna ask me why I'm here?"

Dalton struggles to stay calm, the twitch of his nose giving away his frustrations with her. "No, he doesn't care. So now just do what I said and _GO home!_ "

"You want me to do what you say? Hmm... I don't think so!" she sighs "But that's right McG you do as your told like the good little boy, whatever Adam says you follow, right? I mean, that's how it works, yeah?"

McG's seething, her constant picking at his emotions, and once again he struggles to hold back. Throwing his duffel from his shoulder he forcibly pushes Dalton to one side, so he can face her again. "You know what Kate... stay here, go drink yourself to death if you want. Look, I'll even help you... " Picking up one of the unfinished beers, from the table next to him, he shoves it at her. "Enjoy, it's on me!"

It stings. Emotionally, his attitude. The calculating way he says what he does - it hurts her and he can tell by the pitiful look on her face. But then, within in seconds, the hurt turning back into rage, and looking at the bottle in her hand she empties the contents by throwing it all over him.

He takes a deep breath. Covered in the smell of wet beer he can't hold back and as he loses control, grabbing her by the throat he pushes - slamming her against the wall. " Don't fuckin' tempt me Kate... " he raises his hand threatening. If anyone can push his buttons, a drunken Kate can.

Both Preach and Dalton anticipate his actions and lurching forward they grab a hold and haul him away. "McGuire enough... Stop!" Adam sighs, "Leave her, she's not worth it!"

She holds her temper. Worried that she may have pushed him too far, and scared that he actually might hit her this time. But McGuire relents and calming himself he lets her go. Preach dragging him away, then hands him his duffel bag from the floor.

She grinds her teeth in anger and looking up, Adam stood only a few feet in front of her, a smug arrogant grin on his face, she spits. He wipes his face but it's not him who retaliates, instead it's Jaz. Stepping forward, she grabs her target, thumping her backward. 

Kate sneers, grinning at the angry, serious expression on the shorter woman's face. "Ooh, have you got yourself a new pet here, Adam?" She smirks, her and Jaz holding in a standoff. "You know, I'm not sure she's your usual type, but I kinda like her - she's feisty. Let's hope she doesn't fall for your bullshit ways!"

Jaz clenches her fist, about to take a swing, to shut her up, when McG stops her. Placing his hand gently on her shoulder - shaking his head. "Jaz, leave it. Tops right, she's not worth it!" He grabs up his jacket and without another word, he walks away.

The team gathers up their kit. Dalton continuing to stare at her, his facial expression one of disappointment. "Kate, why the hell do you have to do it? Push him away like that, can't you see what you do?" he sighs, rubbing his head. Looking around the bar, everyone's watching. He smiles, sighing loudly. "You know what I feel sorry for you. You're pathetic!"

"Shut the hell up! Who the hell are you to lecture me, you have no right not after... " she sighs, taking a deep breath, the drink and drugs now starting to make her feel unwell. She's suddenly hit by an awful wave of nausea. She feels faint, and takes a breath. Doubling over, she rests her hands on her knees.

Dalton falters. Not leaving, he stops to show some concern, as the color drains from her face. "You okay?" he frowns, "Kate... I said are you alright?" He touches her shoulder gently, as she clutches at her stomach. Ignoring him she uses her hand, wiping under her nose, and across her head -she feels so hot and sick and closes her eyes just to stop the room moving around.

"Kate... " Dalton frowns even more worried. "Hey, Kate, c'mon answer me!." he shakes his head as she doesn't respond, he's wondering if maybe, she's putting it on - playing for sympathy. "Fine, don't answer me..." he sighs. Then, picking up his own kit, he follows the rest of his team and heads to the door.

At the exit, they all take one final look back and as they do, there's a thud and they watch as she collapses on the floor "Shit... McG!"

McGuire turns, he too sees her slump to the floor. "Shit.. " he drops his jacket and bag, pushing his way through the maze of chairs to be by her side," Kate!!... Kate c'mon, wake-up! Kate ... shit! Kate, what the hell did you take?" He triages her face - tipping her head back, he checks her eyes. She moans, loudly, as her head slumps forward, she's losing consciousness and rambling and calling his name. "McG ... " she groans,"I'm gonna be sick!"

"Okay ... okay, let's get you up!" He frowns. He and Dalton, between them, lift her to her feet. As they do, she makes a gurgling sound in the back of her throat, her stomach somersaults and she reaches to vomit. 

"Alright, let's get her outside for some fresh air!" Dalton orders. Preach clearing a path through the tables as Adam and and McG drag her outside. Just in time, as head leaned against the outside wall of the bar, she heaves - throwing up.

The team stands back, their collective grimace, summing up the scene as they watch. While she throws up, again. Amir can't look. The mere thought of her being sick turns his own stomach in a one-eighty.

McG and Dalton are keeping a check on her - McGuire holding her hair.

Jaz pulls a face of disdain, thinking she deserves to be sick for the shocking state she'd gotten herself in. She makes herself useful while they wait, collecting up the team's kitbags, placing them in a heap, then folding her arms she patiently waits, while their new companion, throws up yet again.

"Shit ... " Dalton sighs rubbing his head "Now what?" he questions of McG.

"Hell, I don't know!" he looks around at the team, while continuing to smooth his hand, rubbing her back, "We can't just leave her here?"

"Well do you know where she's stayin'?" Adam frowns, questioning.

"No! Hell, I didn't even know she was back in town, 'til just now, let alone any idea where she's livin'." He sighs. Kate continues to reach but there's nothing left to come up. "Hey,.. you alright?" he questions. 

She's silent, not answering him as she wipes her mouth. Then she clutches her hand at her chest. There's a sharp pain and she thinks she might faint. Taking rapid deep, gulping breaths, she tries to force in some fresh air - she can't breathe properly.

"Hey, slow down... take slow breaths - calm!" McG cautions her. And as she looks up he can see her pupils' wide and dilated "Fuck... Kate, what the hell have you taken? C'mon, you need to tell me! Kate, do you hear me? Tell me what you took!"

She's about to speak when the pain worsens and she gasps, she can't get her breath at all and she slumps forward passing out. 

McG checks at her pulse, it's faint then as he waits - listening. "Shit ... she's not breathin'!" Now he must move quickly. He and Dalton laying her flat on the ground. "Jaz quickly, get my kitbag..." he screams behind him. Hurriedly she searches the pile, looking for the one with the small, red cross on it "C'mon Jaz hurry ... speed it up!" He clicks his fingers as she hands it over. He's not panicked but he hurries, his fingers shaking as he finds the smaller, black hard-case pouch - unzipping it. He hesitates, momentarily listening again, then passing a knowing look between them, Dalton tips her head back, holding her steady. 

He shakes his head, frowning. "No... nothin'!" 

"Fuck.... " McG sighs and then he moves faster. A flurried frenzy of actions. He and Dalton acting in unison, as if they'd done this several times before. Turning her into her side, he unbuckles her jeans, sliding them down exposing the skin on her left thigh. McG takes out the pen syringe, then prepping it before firmly stabbing it into her leg. Moments pass but as the adrenaline hits her bloodstream she gasps loudly, coughing and choking.

"She's back..." Dalton sighs, smiling as he sees the relived expression on his medics face. 

McGuire now searching his kitbag again. Taking out a small bottle of nasal spray - shaking it. "Sit her up... " Dalton does as he asks and sat behind her, he holds her in a seated position, facing toward McG. who then proceeds to squirt, two sprays in each of her nostrils.

Jaz frowns, furrowing her head, "What's he doin' that for?"

"My guess, it's Narcan..." Amir answers her. " it counters an opioid overdose."

"Oh hell... " Jaz gasps "that's bad, right?"

Amir nods "That's bad!"

"It's been worse!" Preach sighs, shaking his head.

"Worse?" Amir questions the statement. "How the hell could it possibly be worse than this?"

"Well, you don't know Kate. Though, actually, I'm probably exaggerating but she's done this before so it's nothin' new!" He sighs folding his arms.

There's a unanimous frown as they silently watch McG doing what he's so very good at. Dalton helping him. He has her wedged between his legs, sitting on the ground, as she starts to come around.

"Kate! Kate... " McG keeps on calling until eventually, she groans. They both let out a long sigh. And he and Dalton sit back. The immediate pressure off. 

"Thank god... " Dalton shakes his head. "that was close!"

"Too close... " McG wipes the sweat beading on his forehead, "What the fuck is wrong with her?!" His head drops as he leans resting on his knee, watching as the color flushes back into her cheeks. "Kate... c'mon, Kate you can hear me, I know you can!"

She nods. Then slowly, opens her eyes.

"Alright..." Adam sighs relieved "let's get her up!" Between them, they get her back onto her feet, Dalton holding her supported against the wall while McG picks up the rest of his kit -packing it away.

Jaz frowns as she starts loading their kit bags into the cab that's arrived to take her, Preach, and Amir back to their respective homes.

"So now what?" Amir questions "What happens with her now?"

"Now... " Dalton frowns, "now you all go home and we'll work the problem here,"

"But Amir's right, what are we gonna do with her?" Preach shows some concerns.

"Guess we'll get the next cab, and take her to the ER. That way she can be their problem," Dalton smiles watching the look on his face "Hey preach don't worry man it'll be fine ,"

" _Be fine?_ You really think so, cos I'm not so sure _she_ didn't just become our problem!?"

" _Our problem?_ No, no, she's not _our problem_. What the hell makes you say that?"

" _That_... makes me say she might be our problem!" Preach points over Adam's shoulder towards the wall where Kate and McG are still standing. She's now leaned against McGuire's chest -sobbing, and he's holding her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh, hell... " Dalton groans, rubbing his hand over his head, "You know what, Preach? You might be right, we could have a _huge_ problem now!"

"Well..." Preach sighs, folding his arms as he and Dalton stare at each other, "I hate to say it, but I told you so... "


	3. Get some rest.

Unlocking the door to, the quiet sanctuary of, McGuire's apartment, Dalton drops the keys on the dresser. While McG, carrying a semi-conscious Kate, gently sets her down on the couch. As he covers her body with the throw, she groans - restless. She doesn't wake, continuing to sleep - deep in her drunken-drug fueled coma.

McGuire takes a deep breath, looking up. Dalton questioning the wisdom of his decision to bring her here. "You sure about this? Cos I'm sure as hell not! I mean, do you really think it was a good idea?"

"It's one night and what the hell else were we supposed to do with her? I mean, it's not like we could leave her there, right?"

"Right, but ... well we could've dropped her at the ER - left them to deal with her sorry ass." he sighs "McGuire, you know, she's not your responsibility anymore?"

"No, I know that but..." McGuire shrugs, taking two cold beers from the refrigerator -handing one to Dalton, they both silently watch as she sleeps. Everything's much calmer now, after the drama at the bar, and McGuire smiles."She doesn't change, right?"

"No. No, same Kate, that's for sure. Just as she always was."

"Three years and she hasn't changed, one damn bit!" McGuire's eyes trace lines around her face as he drinks from his beer.

"You okay?" Dalton frowns, questioning that look on McG's face.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good!" He nods, smiling, dropping his head. "Just... " he sighs, "oh nothin'."

Dalton finds the empty chair, and feeling his tiredness, he sits down. Leaning back, he frowns. _Great start to some rest and relaxation!_ He laughs. McG slumping himself in the other chair, opposite - contemplating what to do now. "You wanna get off, man? Feel free, I'll be fine."

"No, no, you're okay. I'll stay. I could do with the company. Not like I was gonna sleep much, anyway. Besides, when your house-guest wakes, I think you're gonna need a hand!"

"Yeah. You know I was thinkin' about that - about wakin' her up." a devilish grin on his face "I was thinkin', maybe we could sober her up - faster?!"

 _"Mmmm_... you know, I kinda like the sound of that." Dalton smiles and standing his beer on the table, an almost mischievous look on his face "A lil payback never hurt, right? So, what you got in mind?"

The medic grins, leaning forward in his seat as he finishes his beer. He then looks behind, gesturing to the bathroom, and a wide smile breaks across his face " Well it's not like she doesn't deserve it, right?"

"Right!"

Dalton and McGuire stand up - playful grins on both their faces as between them, they haul her to her feet. Walking her - groaning, to the bathroom. Dalton runs the shower - the water, cold. McG holding her upright, pressed against the tiled wall of the bathroom, he's contemplating stripping her jeans - deciding it's too much effort, he leaves them on as he unbuttons her shirt. Taking a breath as he averts his eyes from the tease of her lace bra - leaving that on, he then maneuvers her towards the cubicle door, while he works out the best way to get her in there, without getting himself wet.

Dalton turns the water flow up and between them, they shove her under the cold water -quickly shutting the door.

The scream is loud - and instant.

Kate opens her eyes wide in shock. The jolt of icy cold water waking her up. " _FUCK!!!...._ What the ... " her surprise obvious, as she falls against the tiles at the back of the cubicle - trying to get herself away from the spray. "MCGUIRE... this is not fucking funny!" She screams. "Get me the _fuck_ out of here!" She gasps, reaching forward for the valve, desperately trying to shut off the water without getting any wetter. "Stop, alright!!!" She struggles, with no way to avoid the chilly blast on her body.

"Okay... "McGuire and Dalton are both laughing, hard. "I think she's had enough. I don't wanna be treatin' her for hypothermia."

"Oh... spoilsport!" Dalton frowns. Then, still grinning, he shuts off the water.

"You _fuckin' asshole,_ Dalton!" She screams again. Soaked through her jeans, her hair, her body - she's so cold. Shivering, her lip quivers, and looking up through the wet dripping from her forehead, she can see him grinning. "You think this is _fuckin'_ funny? You son of a bi... _Fuck!!_ " she wails again as he sends another cold shock - turning on the water to shut her up.

"You done?" he frowns, questioning the cursing coming from her mouth.

"Fuck _yo._.. " she hesitates with her choice of words. Watching him as he stares at her - a blank look, no emotion. She takes a breath, "Okay, yes... I'm done!" her lip shudders. The hairs on her wet arms prickle against the cold.

"Then you may get out." he gestures her into the warmth of the room, "Don't try anythin' or you're goin' straight back in there. And this time I won't be so nice. You get me?"

She nods. Stepping out, she looks bedraggled. Her mascara running down her face, her body shivering, and McGuire can't do anything but laugh. "Okay, come here!" he smiles as he holds a large towel, wrapping it around her. "You need ta get outta those wet clothes." He grins again.

Dalton's also smiling. "While you get her dried, I'll put some coffee on. You... you behave!" he frowns, pointing at her. She contemplates swearing but decides it might, for now, be better to hold her tongue as she looks at the grin filling McGuire's face.

"So, why don't you get undressed, then have a warm shower, get cleaned up - I'll go find a clean shirt for you to put on."

"I don't have any other clothes with me." she looks at her wet underwear.

"I'll um.... " he coughs, also looking at her standing in only her, now wet, jeans and bra "get Jaz to sort you somethin', in the morning. "

"Jaz?" She frowns questioning. "That a girlfriend?"

"NO! Hell no!... No Jaz, you met her earlier. She's on our team."

Kate nods. "You fucking her?"

"Jesus Christ... _NO!_ I told you, we work together. Kate, just get cleaned up - before you get cold!" he frowns, and stood at the doorway he stares at her. Watching her struggle to stand straight, slowly peeling the wet jeans from her legs, "Oh and by the way, there's a new toothbrush and toothpaste in the cabinet." he smiles, pulling the door closed as he leaves her alone.

" _Before._.. _I get cold?!_ " She sighs, "Is he fucking serious? I'm freezin' ... you pair of _assholes!!_ "

Dalton and McGuire gone from the room - she checks herself in the mirror. Her lips shuddering with the cold as water drips from her hair. She brushes it back, away from her face, and her eyes drop to the basin - she's starting to sober up, and it's not a good feeling. Unsteady - she steps from her jeans, then unhooking her bra, she drops it to the floor before again turning the water on - warm this time.

~ # # ~

"How is she?"

"Not happy!" McGuire smiles. Dalton handing him a mug of black coffee. "She's probably gonna be pitchin' for a fight now." he sighs "I don't understand why? Top, why the hell does she do it?"

"You know why. Same reason as always. To shut it all out - not have to deal with the issues. You know she did mention somethin'... about the old man, Coote - he died?"

"Coote's dead? Well, thank God, there are miracles. You know that man outlived his usefulness years ago. Hell, I thought she'd celebrate that?"

"Yeah, that ol' bastard deserved everything he got!"

"I could'a put a damn bullet in him couple times myself. Why the hell she always tried to give him a chance, I'll never know!"

"Yeah, that's one mystery even I never understood.. All he put her through as a kid - made no sense." Dalton sighs, "Still that house of his, gotta be worth a fair bit - even as a fixer-upper."

"Never know how he afforded that place. I figured the bank would have foreclosed long time ago." He looks around over his shoulder, the click as the bathroom door slowly opens. "Oh, here we go.... seconds up, round two!"

He frowns, looking, her stood in the doorway, her nakedness covered by a large black towel. Her cheeks flushed with color - hot from the shower. " I um... I don't have any clothes to put on!"

"Oh yeah um, sure, I'll ... I'll get you a shirt of mine for now."

"Thanks." she looks up and hesitantly smiles. There's a feeling of awkwardness. Her and Dalton's eyes meet - exchanging apprehensive glances - her subtly testing his mood.

He nods, frowning. "You okay?"

 _Mmmm..._ she nods, "Tired!"

"Maybe just sleep it off then?"

 _Mmmm..._ she nods again - agreeing, she could do with some sleep. "Look Adam... " she hesitates "I'm sorry. alright... earlier. I'm sorry!"

"I know, but you bein' sorry, it don't change nothin'." He takes a breath and stands up. Still staring at her, he first checks the door to bedroom - McGuire still searching the closet, finding a shirt for her to wear. "We'll both agree, you can stay here tonight,, cos I know you ain't got nowhere else to go _but..._ first thing, you're outta here, and you don't come back, are we clear?"

"Yeah... ," she sighs nodding, "yeah, we're clear! Though, I'm not sure if Joe will see it that way."

"Don't worry about that. I'll deal with him. You just need to be gone - then he'll be fine." He quietens his voice as McG, grey tee-shirt in hand, rejoins them.

"Okay then..." McGuire smiles, he can sense the tension, something between them - their in-depth conversation suddenly stopping. "Everything okay here?"

"Yup!" Dalton smiles, sipping at his coffee. "Everything's fine. I think we agree, it's best if she stays here for tonight, like you said."

"Okay." he smiles "Well, you can put this on, it's a little big, but it'll be okay."

"Sure. You know I still don't have any underwear - mine's wet!"

"Oh ... um, yeah. Sorry 'bout that.... " McG swallows, cleansing his thoughts about her underwear - there not being any. " I err... "

"Tell you what.. " Dalton smiles " Why don't I drop a text to Jaz, get her to sort somethin'? Then, I'll go pick it up first thing before I drive ya wherever ya need to go!"

She smiles nodding, her eyes glancing at McG, her hoping he will say something. He doesn't - just smiles not offering a counter to Dalton's proposal. "Okay, well I'll get dressed then."

McGuire takes a deep breath, raking his hand through is hair as she disappears to his bedroom. - him headed to the kitchen, pouring himself more of the coffee into his mug.

"You okay?" Dalton frowns, watching the longing stare on his medics face.

"Yeah!" McG sighs again, "It's just weird. It feels weird, her being here after all this time. I mean, the last time she was... "

"Yeah well forget that. You need to put it behind you. McGuire, you need to let this go. You can't change what happened - the past. But you need to let her go! Don't get involved."

"No, I guess you're right..." he takes a breath, picking up her leather jacket from the counter where Adam laid it when they arrived. He smiles, smelling the strong scent of her perfume. Then his expression changes - the weight of the jacket and the rattle of containers in the pocket.

He frowns looking up, his eyes meet with Dalton's questioning look. "What is it?"

McG's hesitating to say anything. Emptying first one pocket, then checking the rest - turning all of the contents out. "Oh man... " he frowns rubbing his head as he stands, each one, of the orange bottles, onto the top of the counter.

"What the fuck?" Dalton gasps at, the sheer quantity of, what he assumes are prescription medication. He frowns questioning "What the hell's all that for?"

McG sighs as, one-by-one, he examines the labels on the various containers of pills. " _Anxiety... depression..., sleepin_ '! Jesus Christ!" He swallows, taking a breath at the last thing he takes from the inner pocket, adding it to the accumulated pile - a small plastic self-seal bag. "Fuck... " he rubs his hand over his head as he holds it up to the light.

"What's that?" Dalton frowns, "Shit... that cocaine?"

McG nods his head. "Yeah... you know, she can't be taking all this stuff -legit!"

"Well she's sure as hell, not taking that legit!" he points to the bag in McG's possession.

"HEY!! ... Hey, what the hell are you doing? That's my stuff!" She raised her voice as McG looks at her. Now dressed - wearing only the clean grey tee. It's much too big for her, and covers to halfway down her thighs - more like a stretch-cotton dress than a tee-shirt "Well? I ask what the hell you're doing? They're mine!" She frowns, "Just put them back, they're none of your concern!"

"Kate, I'm sorry, alright... but please tell me you're not takin' these? I mean, some of them shouldn't even be taken together, so who in hell's name is writing you a prescription?"

"I told you, it's none of your damn business. Just give them back!" she glares staring at him, "I said give them back, McGuire!"

She makes a grab, trying to snatch the bottle in his hand- McG stronger, easily holds her back.

"Woah!! Now just calm the fuck down.. ," Dalton grabs pulling her away. "This yours too... _hmmm?_ " he picks up the small plastic bag. "Since when is coke on script? You wanna tell me that?"

"I -I don't know how that got in there... that's not mine. I don't know how it got in my jacket" she blatantly lies - pleading to McG because she knows she won't win Dalton over. "Please McG, honestly, that's not mine!"

"Jesus Christ Kate, listen to you... just stop! It's pathetic." McG sighs "Alright look, it's late, just go get some sleep. We'll sort this in the mornin' "

"Okay, but uh... I-I need _two_ of those _clonazepam_ ," she points at the sleeping pills."I won't be able to rest without them,"

"No! No... you're not takin' _anythin'_ else, not tonight!" McG looks at Dalton, he nods agreeing that what the medic says goes.

"Please... really I won't be able to sleep. Joe... Joe please..."

" _Don't!_ " He puts his hand up, gesturing for her to stop talking " _Don't you dare! D_ on't call me that - not _like that!_ " he grinds his teeth, quickly losing patience with her. "Kate, just go to bed and don't push me on this."

" _Goddammit Joe!_ Just give me my stuff - I'm leaving!" she makes a grab for the bottles of pills. McG overpowering her, sweeping the contents away from her reach - he's much too strong for her to fight but still comes the anger. Her rage obvious as she hurls abuse at him. " _These._.. these, they're none of _your_ business! _I'm_... none of your business!"

She's angered him, after all he's done for her tonight, he takes a breath "No you're right... " he throws the bottle at her. - hitting her hard on the arm, making her flinch, "you _aren't_ my business! So _here._.. _here_ take the lot! Knock yourself out. You're welcome... " he sneers, turning his back on her..

"Alright enough!" Dalton sighs putting an end to their fighting. " Kate, you need to go lie down - get some sleep. We all need some rest. McG, we'll sort this tomorrow, alright?" he sighs, knowing what he's about to say - its something McGuire will not like it. "Okay Kate, which ones do you _need_ so you can sleep?"

McG turns away, taking a breath - shaking his head in disapproval at Top's, seeming, disregard for her welfare. Dalton's thinking along the lines, it might be better for her - for them all, if she was able to settle and sleep.

"Just give me them - I'll sort what I need!" She reaches her hand out.

"No... no you won't! If you're going to take something... then it's going to be supervised!" McG, reluctantly, organizing the pills - emptying two from one bottle. Running the cold faucet, he pours her a glass of water. "That's all your getting!" he sighs, reluctantly conceding to Dalton's request - keeping the peace just for tonight.

Dalton nods, "Kate take the pills, before I change my mind!" He still has the plastic bag -containing the coke, in his hand. "As for this..." he empties the powder contents into the sink - flushing it away with water. She gulps, tearfully, watching as the white substance disappears. "Not yours... so doesn't matter, right?" He smiles smugly.

She hesitates. tears now dripping down her cheek as her chest tightens, and she catches her breath. "Yeah ....right, not mine!" she nods. Then closing her eyes, she drinks the water, and two sleeping pills McG handed her.

"C'mon..." McG spins her around, frog-marching her back to the bedroom. Then peeling the covers back, he gestures for her to get in. "you need some rest!"

"Where are you gonna sleep?" she frowns.

"I'll take the chair or the couch. Kate, stop worrying about me and just lay down!"

She sighs, doing as he says, climbing under the quilt, the bed feels so good. It smells of his aftershave - of him. It's both warm and comforting and she closes her eyes. McG, switches off the side lamp, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Get some rest. I'm right outside if you need anythin'"

"Joe... "she calls to him and the way she says it - his name, it halts him in his tracks. Standing at the doorway he smiles he can see her eyes are heavy as she yawns. "Joe, stay with me... at least 'til I fall sleep."

He nods. Then not saying a word, he sits on the edge of the bed. She grabs at his hand, squeezing it tight as again she closes her eyes.

He stays until he can hear the soft relaxed change in her breathing. Watching as she sleeps. The soft feel of her hand in his, he strokes his fingers on her knuckles and sighs. Then gently brushing a kiss on her cheek, he leaves her and heads back to the living room with Dalton.

"Everythin' okay?" Top frowns questioning of the concerned look on his face.

"Yeah! Yeah, she's asleep now. he sighs. Rubbing his hand over his face, his forehead furrowed. "God, what a fuckin' mess!"

"Hey, c'mon buddy. Put it behind you. Tomorrow she'll be gone, and all this forgotten. You did what you could." Adam smiles, but he's concerned as he tries to reassure McGuire. "The rest is up to her now - McG, it's not your problem. _She,_ is _not_ your problem!"

"Yeah, I know that but ..." he smiles "Top... thanks for stayin, man. I appreciate it!"

"Always buddy!"

They sit facing in opposite chairs. Making themselves comfortable, they lay their heads back, sighing in unison as they close their eyes - needing the rest that sleep brings.


	4. The Surprise

Kate tiptoes from the bedroom to the kitchen. Consciously desperate not to disturb McGuire or Dalton, both asleep, where they collapsed in the chairs late last night. 

Taking a breath, she quietly opens the cabinet above her head. Looking inside, scanning the contents she frowns realizing what she's looking for is not in there. She sighs closing the door. Feeling the effects of her hangover she rubs her hand across her head — it's throbbing with a heavy ache. Then she moves onto the next cabinet and repeats, searching inside, careful to check over her shoulder ensuring the sleeping pair isn't disturbed. After checking the third cabinet, and still finding nothing, she takes a breath. Now standing in the middle of the kitchen, hand on her hip, she thinks carefully. Eyes scanning around the room. "Where the hell would he put them?"

Hearing the click of the cabinet close, Dalton opens one eye, silently watching - not moving, as Kate continues in her search. Moving quietly, he adjusts his position to sit up - checking on McGuire, he's still contentedly snoring, head back, mouth open in the reclining armchair. Adam shifts his gaze back to Kate. Looking as she moves to the lower cabinet, bending down to search the ones beneath the sink, he makes use of her distraction to get up.

"What the _hell_ are you doin'?" He creeps up on her, whispering in her ear. 

" _Fuck!!!...”_ She gasps in surprise. If she wasn't anxious enough already this tip her over the edge. "What the fuck... Dalton! Hell, you nearly scared me half to death!" She lashes out in shock, thumping her fist against his arm. "You could have given me a heart attack!" She puts her hand on her chest, her heart's beating hard. Being caught unawares, she swallows nervously. By his expression, he's still waiting for an explanation to his question.  
"So? What the hell are you doin'?"

"Uh.... well, I was um... looking for coffee grounds. I was gonna make a fresh pot!" She smiles, lying "He uh... he used to keep that sort of thing it in the cabinet up here. Guess he's moved them, right?"

"Mmm-hmm... right!" Dalton nods - a wry smile on his lips, he doesn't believe her. "You're lookin' for coffee? You mean this stuff… right here, next to the machine?"

"Oh yeah..." she smiles, "guess I missed that. Sorry, my heads all over the place this morning,"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is! So, anything else I can get you?" 

"No, no that's fine" she nods nervously, "uh you want some .. coffee I mean?"

"Sure, why not?" he smiles "I'm just gonna use the bathroom. Be right back"

"Okay..." she takes a breath, rubbing her head, her nervous anxiety getting the better of her, but while he's gone she quickly rummages in the other cupboard, " _fuck_... where the hell he put them?" She pulls at her hair, pacing back across the kitchen, checking the cupboards again. " _Goddammit,_ _McGuire!_ What have you done with them?"

"Done with what?"  
She turns, faced with a sleepy-looking McG she swallows, smiling nervously. "Nothing... just talkin' to myself... you know how it is!"

"Just seemed like you were lookin' for somethin'?" He sniffs, leaning over the breakfast bar staring at her. He has his shirt off – wearing just his khaki pants from last night. She smiles that just-woken-up look is adorable - his hair all messy like that. "You're not looking for these, are you?" He holds up a sealed zip lock containing all the medication he took from her jacket. "Um… is that a _no_?" He questions. 

  
Having been caught out, she shrugs and feeling awkward looks away. "I just... I-I always take something when I wake. I needed some pain meds for my shoulder." she sighs, looking at him, thinking she'd forgotten just how sexy he could look when woken from sleep. "Look Joe I just wanted to say, about last night... I'm sorry. I realize I had way too much to drink and things got a little crazy but I'm good now, I swear. And .... well, if you just give me the meds then I'll get outta your hair." She takes a breath. 

He doesn't flinch just standing staring at her. "What d'ya want the meds for?"

"I told you, my shoulder... my injury it..."

"That still a problem?" He frowns, showing concern. As she nods, he moves closer, turning her around so her backs against him, he then places both of his large strong hands on her shoulders. Gripping firmly, he massages softly deep into the tissue. She groans in relaxed pleasure.  
"Oh... that feels good!" She sighs as he continues to rub - his thumb gently stroking against the side of her neck, causing a tingly sensation that surges pleasantly around her body. She closes her eyes - enjoying it. "Oh, that's nice!" She continues to groan. 

He too closes his eyes, the soft feel of her skin under his touch, the scent of her body so close to him. He gently strokes his hands down her arms before turning her around to face him. Sighing as he stares her in the eyes. "Okay, I'll get you something." He smiles "You never got it looked at, properly, I mean? A scan? Treatment?" 

"No, not after I left... no. I guess I should but um... well I don't have any insurance right now so..." she can feel her heart flutter as she stares longingly at him, placing her hand to his cheek. He's slightly taken aback by her touch, not sure if he's ready for it, as she smiles. "Look, just give me the meds, I'll sort what I need. It's fine!"

"You know I can't do that - I won't, do that! Don't go down this road. Kate, you're not gonna sweet talk me, so don't even try!" He smiles standing over her, he knows in his head that she could easily win him around, but he remains steadfast - he's not going to let her. 

"Please Maguire, come on, I need something- take the edge off. Please?" she pleads and already she can feel herself anxious - him denying her.

"Kate, I told you, I'll sort it. Just give me a minute, aright?" 

"Joe… you don't understand I _need_ my pills. _Please!_ "

"Okay! Okay fine!" He sighs, relenting to the pleading. "So, you makin' that coffee or what?" He smiles, apprehensively opening the bag of medication. Her interest in the coffee is lost as she focuses in on the pills as he slowly studies the labels.

Then Sighing impatiently, she places her hand on the bag, "Why don't I just get them myself?" 

He covers her hand with his, holding her still, staring her in the eyes, "No, I'll do it!" He frowns making it clear she won't be helping herself. She gives, for now, nodding as he continues to stare at her. Smiling as he looks - still wearing his grey tee, her long tanned legs bare underneath. Her hair piled in a messy knot on top of her head. He grins, thinking, despite the circumstances, how good she looks. Then, cleansing those thoughts from his mind, he frowns. "Where's Top?" 

"Bathroom." She smiles as she fills three mugs with the freshly brewed coffee – handing him one. "So, I figured I'd get my stuff together and get out of here, I mean there's no reason for me to stay now, is there?"

"No, no, I guess not" He sighs, closing the bag, picking it up, then handing her four of the various pills. "Hey, you want some breakfast first, before you go?" He smiles. "That bagel shop, the one you used to like, it's still open around the corner – cream cheese and bacon, your favorite?" The smoothness of his forehead wrinkles as he asks.

"You remembered that?" She smiles.

"Yeah... hey, remember you went through that phase, even though you didn't like it, of craving avocado on ..." cutting off his conversation he takes a deep breath, " _Oh shit_ ... look I'm sorry..." he sighs apologetically, "sorry I didn't think. I mean, I didn't mean anything by that, just... sorry!"

Her eyes, tinged with a hint of sadness, drop to look at the floor. "It's okay..." she smiles, "Joe, it okay… really, it doesn't matter. I'm past that..." she grins, "but cream cheese does sound good, right now!" She leans forward, kissing him on the cheek, apprehension to her smile as she rests her hand on the side of his face, stroking her fingers in his hair - they stare at each other. "Breakfast - with you, sounds great!"

"Everything okay?" Dalton questions. He frowns, watching them – up too close and personal for his liking, as he comes back into the room.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I was just gonna get some bagels, you want something?" McGuire picks up his jacket, gathering his keys and phone. 

"You know I was gonna get off, get myself some clothes – shower, then pick some gear from Jaz, so we can get her outta here. I'll arrange to meet with her. Should only take about an hour?" He checks his watch.

"Okay but um... " McG frowns gesturing subtlety that he wants him to wait - keep an eye on Kate. "can you just stay here... 'til I get back?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. You think I need to?"

McGuire nods, "Yeah I do... but I won't be long, just a couple errands ta run and pick up some food." He smiles handing Dalton the bag of medications "She doesn't need anymore – of anything, no matter what she tells you!" 

"Okay, understood!" Dalton sighs as he looks at Kate. She can't look him in the eye. 

"You know I don't need a damn babysitter!" She sighs. 

"Yeah, you do!" McGuire smirks.

~ # # ~

Kate now alone with Dalton, closes her eyes and takes a breath. Looking at the four small pills in her hand, she pushes them into her mouth and takes a large sip from the glass of water to wash them down. " _Hmmm.."_ she sighs.

"This mine?" Adam questions, picking up the mug of warm coffee. She nods. "Look, I'm just gonna make a call - Jaz, get her to sort you some clothes. I won't be a minute and try not to do anythin' stupid while I'm gone. I don't wanna have to be explainin' to McGuire what happened to you. I mean, you already got him wrapped around your little finger, again!"

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" She frowns.

"You know damn well what it means... means you're playing with his emotions. You know he still has a soft spot for you and you're exploiting it.. or you will. But just so you know, I'm not gonna let that happen." He holds up his phone and bag of medications in his hand then gestures to the bedroom as he heads there to make his call. 

  
Kate finds her way to the couch and slumps down. Her head aches and the effects of the pills haven't kicked in yet. She sighs long and deep, her hand shaking as she sips from the coffee, then placing it on the table in front of her she drops her head into the pillows.

~ # # ~

"Hey, Jaz?... Yeah, yeah, it's me, Adam!"

“Hey, what can I do for ya?"

"Look I'm at McG's we still have a .... _little problem_ to take care of, and I need your help."

" _Me?_ What do you want _me_ to do?"

"I need you to source some clothes for our guest.. just some sweats, something she can put on so I can get her outta here. Hers um... they got a little wet last night, but I need her outta here asap, so can I swing by and grab something. I just gotta wait on McGuire getting back then I'll come," 

"What for that woman from last night? She's at McG's? But why? I mean why would you take her there? And by the way ... you know I'm not some damn personal shopper for some junkie women that McGuire suddenly has a _thing_ for!"

"Jaz, please... I know this doesn't seem right, and trust me, it wasn't my idea to bring her here. If I'd had my way, we'd have dumped her at the ER but... seems McG had a different view on that! I just can't leave the two of them alone or she's gonna take advantage of the situation so... can you do this, for me?"

"I don't get an explanation first. Like, who the hell is she? I mean McG, you ... Preach. You all seem to know her but..." she sighs, "what's the story?" 

"Yeah, I will explain – just it's ... it's complicated. Kate's _complicated._ Look, just trust me. I need her gone before McG does something stupid!"

"McG wait ... why would he do something stupid? Can he not see- that woman was a mess! Dalton, it's obvious to anyone that woman was high as well as drunk. Why would McG wanna be around someone like that?"

"Because ...." Adam sighs "because he loved her once!"

" _Loved?_ Wow..." Jaz gasped shocked "You sure? I mean McGuire and love not usually two words in the same sentence at least not after one night and to be honest, it didn't look a lot like love last night more like hate, to me. So, what is she - the psycho ex?"

"Mmmm... you could say that! Look I gotta go, I'll explain when I get there. Just sort me the clothing, Jaz please, help me out here, okay?"

"Okay..." she sighs reluctantly "okay, sure. It's not a problem, but ... sure!"

"Great and thanks I appreciate it"  
  
He walks out of the bedroom to find Kate's pacing. She stares as he frowns watching her "Okay, so Jaz is gonna sort some clothes then I'll go pick them up when McG gets back." He studies her, lost in her thoughts not listening "You want more coffee?"

"Hmmm... what?" she frowns, not listening pacing ever more frantic "How long's McGuire gonna be? I need to get outta here!"

"Not long. Why you gotta be somewhere?"

"No, I didn't say that just... things I need to take care of. Get my stuff from the motel and I need to go to Coote's, pick some things up from there," 

"Okay, well he won't be long, so why don't you just sit. Relax a little" he can see by her hyper actions how stressed she is." Kate, I said, sit down!"

She looks up, glaring at his order. But eventually, she relents and sits on the edge of the couch. "You know I should take a couple more of the pills I have to take, help with the stress."

"McG said you're not to have anymore and for me, what he says goes!"

"What he says? Since when? I always thought it was what you said that was the only thing that counted? Or did I get that wrong?" 

"Kate, don't do this, I don't wanna fight with you." He sighs rubbing his head he can already feel his annoyance with her "What the hell happened to you that you got in such a mess?" 

"Don't judge me.." she sneers "don't you dare judge me. You know what I'm getting outta here, I'm not waiting..." She storms to the bathroom. 

"Kate... Kate! you don't have any damn clothes! ... Kate... shit.."

He gets up following her to the bathroom. Finding her sat in a heap on the floor back against the wall crying, her soaking wet jeans where she left them last night a crumpled heap in the shower tray. Shaking her head crying she grips her arms hugging her knees "They're still wet"

Dalton laughs. There's no reason they wouldn't be, still where they were left "I know, hey c'mon were gonna sort it. Don't worry!" He sighs looking at her – feeling a pang of sympathy. "Kate c'mon get up, you can't sit there," gripping her arms he lifts her from the floor. The wet streaks of tears running down her face.

"Why.. why did he do this?" 

"Do what? He frowns, confused.

"Joe, I mean, why did he bring me back here?" 

"He wanted to help, and you were in no condition to be left"

"But you would have left me, right? You didn't want him to bring me here, did you?"

He sighs. "No, no I didn't but... if I'd been him, I wouldn't have left you either. Look, you know why he did it. He _loved_ you, Kate – I don't know, maybe he still has feelings he can't help that. No matter what _shit_ you throw at him ... he always will."

"He doesn't. He can't..." she sighs "not after everything, I..." she shakes her looking away "No I don't believe that. He's just a good man, that's all," 

"I wish that's all it was but... I saw the way he looked when he thought he might lose you last night. It was the same look he had the last time he lost you. And that's why you have to go! You can't drag all that past up, not again. You can't put him through that, what you did ... you have to go!"

"What I did? What about what you did? You lied to him Adam, I ... wonder, if we'd told him the truth… things might have been different. If I hadn't hurt him like that... It was so messed up." She takes a breath as a stray tear rolls down her cheek wiping it away, she sniffs "I broke his heart because he hurt me. Sleeping with that girl, in our bed.. when..." she hesitates to look at Adam "but what I did after, I should never have done, you know that." 

"I know but it won't change things, dragging up the past. You were in a bad place and.. you can't change it. So, just leave, He'll get over it,"

"Don't you wish you'd told him the truth? Instead of letting him hate me?"

"Maybe... I don't think it would have changed anything. He would still have been hurt, just a different way. We'll never know now," He pulls her head forward as she leans sobbing against his shoulder his hand around her head stroking her hair, "c'mon let's get you outta here. He'll be back soon."

~ # # ~

Dalton turns around as McG arrives back, he's laden with things - groceries, a bag with the bagels, a takeaway coffee, a gift bag, and what looks like a pharmacy delivery. "Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Shh!..." Dalton gestures to the couch. Kate curled up and sound asleep under the woolen throw, Adam covered her with "She's asleep!"

"She alright?" He frowns 

"Hmm.. maybe? She's been pretty anxious, pacing, shaky, but she's been sleeping now for about fifteen" 

"Okay ... so you wanna head off? I can take over from here,"

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, fine ... I'll wake her up, get her something to eat."

"Alright I should only be about an hour then I'll get her out of your hair. So, what the hell's all that?" He frowns, watching as McGuire now empties more containers of pills from the bag. 

"I collected up a script, I found in her pocket, I wanted to see what she was gettin' I can't believe someone's prescribing all this... it's not good" He sighs now placing an empty box with days of the week printed on the front, "I figured if I tried to organize them for her. She might stick to the prescribed dose?"

Adam frowns smiling "McG we both know she's not gonna do that... the minute she's out of here, she's gonna take what the hell she wants!"

"I know, but I gotta try something. I can't send her back out there with this many meds and not try, right?" he shrugs.

"I know..." Dalton sighs, hopelessly, "it's a good thing you're doin' You can only hope she'll listen."

~ # # ~

"Hey, sleepyhead.." McG shakes her awake, " how you feelin'?" 

"Mmmm ..." she groans turning over rubbing her head, "you're back? How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long... you want some food? I gotta surprise too!"

"A _surprise_? " she frowns, "What surprise? ... A surprise for me?"

"C'mon sit up and get something to eat first." He smiles, placing a plate with the bagel - stuffed with cream cheese and bacon, in front of her.

"My god... this looks so good!" She grins taking a huge bite ravenously wolfing it down "I'm starving... oh... oh yeah, this is delicious. I forgot how good that place was." She licks the side of her mouth the filling all over her chin. He smiles watching her. "So, you said you have a surprise?" she leans forward frowning at the takeaway coffee cup in front of her, " _Mmm_... and vanilla coffee? You're spoiling me!" she laughs, "What's this about?" 

"Just remembered how much you liked it... a treat on me!" 

She nods looking him in the eyes smiling thinking how much she misses this – misses him. Then looking past, him to the counter in the kitchen, she notices the rows of medication bottles lined up "What's going on? Where'd they come from?"

"I picked up that script you had and sorted it into the days – correct dosages."

She sits silently, not saying a word; just thinking - putting the plate on the table, "Why? Why would you do that? " She frowns, "Joe they're none of your business... "

"Hey, calm down alright, I just wanted to help. To try to keep you on track. Letting you go... all that medication. I can't do that. But I can't stop you either, so... this is kinda a compromise, okay?" He smiles. 

She nods taking a breath then she smiles "Okay... I'll try, try to... stick to it, I guess it has gotten a little out of control,"

"Hey, one more thing - for me, no more coke, okay? It's not cool, not with all these meds. I won't be there next time to bring you back. So, promise me?"

"Joe I... " she takes a breath biting her lip as she shakes her head, "I can't promise you that, but I will try," she smiles. 

"Okay... well, I guess that's all I can ask." He sighs, a huge beaming smile breaks across his face, "Oh... nearly forgot… _the surprise_!"

She frowns, "What is this? Am I gonna like it?"

  
He heads back to the kitchen and standing up she follows. Then he hands her the pretty pink gift bag. "I figured I owed you. I mean as I got yours wet!" 

"Joe.... what the hell is this?" She frowns, apprehensively peeking inside the bag, "Oh ... _my god_... _underwear_? Did you buy me panties? Joe..." she laughs nervously, "why are you buying me underwear?" 

"I don't know... I guess I... well I figured… it’s obvious..." he grins, " I mean cos you don't have any, right?" He gestures the fact he can see she's not wearing any under the grey tee shirt.

"Okay.." she bites her lip blushing "but um… " she coughs "this store, it's no known for everyday panties. You choose these yourself, right?" She smiles pulling out a red silk bra, and matching panties, a huge smile as she giggles, "Okay yeah so you chose these, I can see that now. Well... you always did have good taste in underwear. But these are more _special occasion_ than every day. Was that the intention?"

"I was ... well, I was in a hurry, I had to choose quickly. What you don't like?" 

"Oh, no... no, I like - I guess you did too?" She smiles standing in front of him holding the bra, teasingly in her hand - biting her lip, looking up, staring him in the eyes. "This… it was, very thoughtful." She laughs. "So, you want me to try it on?" She teases again. 

"Uh... yeah I guess? You may need to check the size... it's been a while since I had to um… you know."

"Yeah, I know." She grins, she can see the electric sparkle in his eyes as she brushes a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll use the bedroom…” she asks in a breathless tone “that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll um...," he coughs clearing his throat, "get cleaned up here. Put these groceries away." 

"Mmm-hmm ... you do that!" She smiles taking the bag, heading to the bedroom pushing the door too but not closing it. 

  
He takes a deep breath closing his eyes thoughts running wild in his head, he sighs loudly. "McGuire, that was so stupid... "

~ # ~


	5. We shouldn't do this.

As he looks up checking the time on the clock, realizing she's been gone to the bedroom for quite some time he gets up from his seat. "Kate?" He frowns, "Kate, you okay in there?"

There's no answer, and he listens for a moment. Calling again - still nothing.  
  
"Kate..." he stands outside the door to the bedroom, he can't hear anything and knocks gently, "Kate, you okay? Can I come in?" He can now hear the sound of stifled sobbing.

"No! Go away... just leave me alone!"

"Hey Kate, what's wrong?" He sighs, "okay I'm comin' in!"   
  
Tentatively he pushes the door open and he can see her sitting on the side of the bed, head in her hands, leaned over her lap. He notices she's naked except for the red lace underwear and he gasps at how sexy she looks. Watching for a few moments, he doesn't move from the doorway. "Kate, what's happened?"

She looks up, her eyes red-rimmed - filled with tears. "You kept this?" She sniffs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, holding up the small blue toy-bear. "Sorry it was on the shelf. I didn't mean to pry, I just saw it there," she sniffs again loudly. "I can't believe you kept it," she smiles.

"Yeah... " he nods, "I couldn't just give it away. Sorry, maybe I should?" 

He hesitates, looking at her as she stands up facing him, trying to force a smile. "I'm sorry. So sorry, for everything. It should never have happened the way it did... I just didn't realize how much it hurt you, 'til now." She strokes her hand gently on his cheek as he takes the bear from her hand, smiling to himself as he looks at it. - laying it down on the side table next to the bed.

"Kate, please... don't go there, not now!"

"Joseph, I never meant to hurt you. I mean, that was never what I really wanted. That bear just reminded me of what we lost - what could have been, instead of this."

"Kate, I don't blame you. Not anymore. You did what you felt you needed to do at the time. I just wish you'd have given me a chance. That maybe you'd have talked to me or even let me come with you - be with you. I don't know, somehow maybe I could have stopped you?"

"Joe, there's something I need to tell you..." she whispers, "something about what happened..." she wipes a tear from her cheek.

McGuire places his hands on her shoulders, stroking down her arms, "shhh... don't say anythin'. It doesn't matter, not now. I don't need to know." Captivated by her, he smiles as he looks at her. "Well, I see _this_ fits!" Grinning, he gestures at the lace panties and bra.

"Mm-hmm... " she smiles and nods. "Yeah, looks like you haven't lost your touch for buying underwear!" She laughs before her smile returns to a frown. Stroking her hand over his forehead, her fingers grasping his hair, she stares him in the eyes, "Please, I need to tell you... "

"I said shh...." he leans his head forward, placing his lips gently against hers. Kissing her mouth. His fingers touch gently on her waist, holding her, pulling her body closer to his. "Kate, I... " he sighs, hesitating before kissing her again.  
She smiles looking him in the eyes and then she's consumed by an urgent lust for him and wrapping her hands around his head, her fingers lock in the dark locks at the back of his head. She grips him, pulling him against her. 

His tongue finding its way into her mouth as the kisses come more urgently, more needy - more wanting of her. His hand curls around her waist, sliding down under the curve of her butt and he grips at it. His fingers feeling along the edge of the red lace. He groans as his pants fill with a throbbing hardness that he can't stop. Then dropping her backward onto the bed, his mouth finds its way gently down her neck to her chest. His hand kneading at the lace fabric covering her breasts, he groans again. 

"Mmmm... " his eyes leave hers and follow his hand, pulling her bra strap away from her shoulder - it falls on her arm and he expertly slips his hand behind her back, deftly unclipping her bra in one swift movement.

She groans - loudly. The warm soft of his mouth against her flesh. Sucking with a gently biting motion. One he's perfected. Then he's back. His mouth takes her lips and with his tongue, he kisses her passionately. Her absorbing every moment. Enjoying it.   
  
Then she looks at him and pushes him back. "Joe... we can't!" she sighs loudly the wet between her legs wants to urge him on. "Dalton will be back soon. He can't find us like this. He already made it clear I'm not welcome and he's right, I'm not good for you. I have too many problems. You don't need this."

McGuire looks at his watch. She's right they only have about half an hour, at most, before Dalton returns "It's not his business. It's my decision. I listened to him once before - I didn't come and find you - when I should!"

"Top was right then, and he's right now. You need to listen to him. Even though it's true, I want you, I wanna be with you ... we can't."

"Shhh.... quiet. Right now, you just look so beautiful..." he strokes her hand, his hand over her flesh, gently pulling at the lace bra pulling it away from her body, her breasts exposed to him.   
  
She gasps excitedly. His gentle touch on her skin. "Joseph.... " she gasps under her breath and before they can say another word they're kissing more deeply and passionately than they ever have done. She's pulling at the zipper on his pants as he hoists them down his legs, pulling them off with his feet not once breaking his touch from her body, his mouth locked on hers then he's pulling at the red lace G-String. A tear of fabric as he urgently breaks it. She laughs, looking him in the eyes "oops!"

"I don't care... " he can't stop now and cupping his hand around her butt, "I need you!" he smiles. Then he's on top of her, and her taking him in-hand she finds his hardness, and it finds its way inside her. Then he slams his body hard against her, their body's locked as one.   
  
She groans under her breath at the feeling of him grinding against her, his hand busy with her breast, his mouth on her neck - kissing and teasing - it's turning her on so much. She lifts her legs wrapping them around his waist, her fingers cling to his back, her nails drawing lines on his skin.

He's deep inside her and the feeling is so pleasurable that he knows he won't hold out much longer. His fingers searching out the small zone between her legs. Rubbing firmly, she closes her eyes as her orgasm builds. "Oh, god... " she smiles looking at him, "I need you ... " 

As she cries out he groans loudly and she can feel the warm explosion - he can't hold back. "Shit..." he pants into her neck. Dropping his weight against her "sorry I just... _oh god_..." he takes a breath - his chest heaving. 

Kissing, she strokes his face and smiles. "Don't worry... it's fine," she kisses him again.   
He smiles, taking a breath. Then working kisses down her neck onto her chest - then her stomach, the tip of his tongue now searching out _that_ zone. Her moaning loudly, grabbing at his hair " _Oh God!!! Oh yeah...."_ She can hardly hold back as he holds her hips and his tongue works magic on her softness.

She's right on the cusp of letting go when a bang of a door slamming stops them. 

"Oh shit ... Dalton's back!"

"Oh no... no, don't stop! Joe, please.... please don't ... ,"

"I'm sorry... ," he smiles, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. " _Shit_... I.. I gotta... _oh hell_... I gotta go!"

"Don't you dare.. oh no, please... McGuire, don't you dare leave me like this... " she pleads, closing her eyes.   
  
He jumps up. Grabbing his pants from the floor, quickly pulling them on as if he's been paged on exercise. "I'm sorry... but we'll finish this ..." he smiles, "I promise." Dropping a kiss against her lips, "stay there... get some rest. I'll take care of it!"

He frowns apprehensively. Pulling his shirt on. Then tidying his hair, before he opens the door.

"Hey... "Dalton frowns looking at him, "what's goin' on?"


End file.
